Past vs Present
by Charmd5G
Summary: Hook was walking to her, that puppy dog look on his face, looking up at her from beneath dark brows, his chin tucked and mouth smiling shyly. Emma knew that look. Hook was always wearing it right before she kissed him... A love scene between Emma and Hook during episode 3. 21. Things get personal on the good captain's ship.


Past vs Present: a love scene between Emma and Hook during episode 3. 21. Things get personal on the good captain's ship. (So...Is this the right rating? How suggestive are my adult themes!? Someone let me know...)

* * *

Hook led her across the deck and sent her first down the ladder into the captain's quarters.

Emma glanced around the room, noting desk window chair, all standard furnishings for a pirate ship, she supposed.

There was no sign of _her_ Hook, Killian, so he must have already left, his business with Snow finished. So what now? He said he'd come and find her again at the tavern when it was all taken care of, but now she was here. Should she wait and keep this Captain Hook occupied? Or find an excuse to get away and head back to the tavern to find the real captain herself?

"Here we are, darling," Past Hook was climbing down the ladder behind her.

Emma needed to make a decision now. How to get away and find her Killian? She was sure he was finished with Snow by now. He had to be looking for her and would be worrying.

Hook was walking to her, that puppy dog look on his face, looking up at her from beneath dark brows, his chin tucked and mouth smiling shyly. Emma knew that look. Hook was always wearing it right before she kissed him-

Whoops, she thought, that can't be right. She was pretty sure he looked like that every time _he_ was thinking about kissing _her_. She thought it was his attempt at looking demure, innocent, big sad eyes pleading innocence and desire. It nearly always made her stomach clench in anticipation, the desire to do whatever Hook wanted surging through her, the bastard.

Emma plastered a smile on her face. She should find a way out, she needed to get away and find the _real_ Hook, _her_ Hook.

"Rum?" asked the man in front of her, eyes shining brightly in the dim light, offering her a flask. His body was so close to hers, she thought she could feel the heat of him, she could definitely smell him, salty like the sea, sweet from the rum.

Hook looked so earnest; Emma was reaching for the flask and taking a sip before she could really consider what she was doing. She turned away from him, ran her fingers along the edge of the desk, getting some distance. Why was it so hot in here? The rum, the first drink she'd had all night, burned going down her throat, settled warmly in her belly. What was she doing? She had to get away and find Killian.

Hook followed close behind her. He stole the flask from her and took a swallow. He closed it up, and tossed it aside. It clattered as it hit the floor in the corner, making Emma jump. Hook was closing in. His big sad eyes were still there, but now his mouth was smirking at her, his lovely kissable-

That flask was just the frosting on a rum soaked cake- maybe she'd be able to get away when he couldn't- well, rise to the occasion? You know, maybe he'd pass out if she could get him to lie down.

Hook backed her to the desk, pushing her up onto it, knocking things to the floor in the process. His hooked arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand rested on the side of her neck, thumb stroking her jaw, leaning in closer to kiss her. He pressed his body close to hers, his hips pressing against her knees. She realized very quickly, that her assumption about his alcohol intake affecting his performance was very misplaced. Well, for the moment, there was nothing for it but to cooperate. Really, what could she do, punch him in the face? Besides, she didn't want to be rude. She'd push him off in a minute. His lips were only centimeters away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling as he kissed her, that lovely smell of the sea on his skin.

Emma found herself kissing Hook back, her own traitorous tongue in his mouth. She really should get out of here. Killian would never let her hear the end of it, if he found her here, making out with him and very obviously enjoying it. Hook tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling it back so he could kiss down her neck. Well, it wouldn't hurt to see where he was going with this, could it? If Killian really needed her, he'd know where to find her. She was technically with him after all!

Hook untied her cloak and pushed it off her shoulders. His lips ghosted down her neck onto her chest, he pressed his lips into the dip between her breasts. Emma combed her fingers through his hair, pressing her chest up against his face.

"You never told me," Hook murmured against her skin. His breath filtered down into her top, making her shiver. "what I should call you?"

Emma opened heavy lidded eyes, vaguely wondering at her behavior. She'd forgotten they hadn't exchanged names. Some part of her kept half waiting to hear him grunt out "Swan" in a pragmatic tone that suggested she immediately remove her clothes. While she hesitated, Hook dipped his tongue into her cleavage, the sudden wetness making her gasp. She whispered her name, closing eyes again and gripping his shoulders tightly. She could feel his mouth on her skin as he smiled.

"Emma," Hook whispered, the syllables tumbling off his tongue, the hum of his voice reverberating through her chest.

A thrill scorched its way slowly along Emma's nerves. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard her name sound so delicious, so dirty, like Hook was tasting it and found it better than rum. She faintly wondered if that's how her Hook would sound if he were making love to her.

No, she decided as she yanked on Hook's hair to push his mouth on hers. Killian's voice would be filled with more love and longing. She always imagined that when they were finally together, they wouldn't be able to contain themselves and it'd be quick and rough and wild and dirty because they couldn't stop, they needed to feel each other's skin so badly. Killian would moan her name into her mouth over and over again, claiming the word for his own, letting it communicate everything he felt for her.

With this thought clear in her mind, Emma fumbled with Hook's coat, trying to get it off his shoulders. With her lips still against his, she asked, "What do I call you? Captain?"

Hook smiled against her mouth, let go to drop his coat on the floor. "Killian."

"Killian," Emma repeated slowly, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. She liked that, saying his name. The feel of it on her tongue sent another shivery wave of desire through her body, despite a vague sense of confusion. Calling him Killian definitely blurred the two men together, made her forget that she was with the copy of her Killian, the past version of the man she really wanted.

She fisted her hands in Hook's shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him hotly. Killian wrapped an arm around her hips, braced himself and pulled her closer, right to the edge of the desk, pushing between her knees, grinding against her inner thighs.

Emma ran fingers along Hook's neck, down inside the collar of his shirt. She kissed him messily, loving the feel of his tongue on hers, the taste of him in her mouth. This felt really nice, very natural. Emma almost couldn't remember her obligations to the real Killian, the broken timeline they were supposed to be fixing. Would a little making out really make a difference one way or the other, in the grand scheme of things? Emma touched Hook's back, kneading muscles as she went down, squeezing his behind, pulling closer and regretting the thick skirts she was wearing, a cumbersome barrier between them.

Hook grunted with effort to give her the pressure she wanted, his breath hot on her face. His hand climbed up her arm, brushed down between them, fingers gently outlining the shape of her breast. Emma tried to arch her back, to push herself further into his hand, sighing disappointedly when he moved on, untying the laces on her top much more rapidly than she could have herself.

"Wow, you're quick," she breathed.

"Not my first time, love," Hook winked at her. Would Killian be so smooth? Would he use the same lines as…himself? That was a weird thought.

Emma held her breath as Hook nuzzled her neck and traced her waist, her back, her shoulders. She felt tingly all over, a dull ache beginning somewhere lower down. She tugged on Killian's sleeve, finding his hand and forcing it onto her breast. She faintly heard Killian snicker, found his mouth and swallowed the sound, hands pulling at his back, pressing as much against him as she could. This no longer felt wrong, she no longer felt the need to get away…rather she wanted to stay and see how this played out. Hook definitely was living up to her imagination.

Hook ducked his head down, running his nose, occasionally his tongue down her neck, following the line of shirt collar. He reached her cleavage and placed a wet kiss there, but didn't linger. He thumbed her nipple, soliciting an "mmmm" sound from her throat. Killian replaced his thumb with his mouth, placing an open mouthed kiss over her nipple, then nipping lightly with his teeth over her shirt. He soothed the spot once again with his thumb, in continuous circles that made Emma squirm. She felt breathless, dizzy with need, the throb between her thighs not easy to ignore.

Emma leaned back, bracing herself on one arm, the other hand still tangled in his hair. She loved this feeling, this attention, never thought Hook could have such talented fingers, though she had often wondered about his mouth. She arched her back, looking for more, more contact.

Emma could only hear the sound of Hook breathing, each pant all for her alone, her own heart beat thrumming loudly in her veins, echoing a deeper, wetter throb down low, she maneuvered a hand between them, reaching for him, liking the grunts he made for her as he pressed his hips against her hand.

There was a sound of wood squeaking, somewhere in the distance, and Emma heard it, thought it must be important, but then Hook's bare hand pulled up her skirt, slid under her knee and Emma's breath caught in her throat.

Hook smoothed fingers up her thigh, slowly, achingly, reaching upwards, right where she wanted him, no, needed, him. She moaned in his mouth, trying to hurry it along-

Then suddenly, something hard connected with the back of Killian's head with a loud thwack, he slumped forward onto Emma, cursing, half standing and turned around when a second blow bumped him to the floor, completely knocked out.

Emma found herself staring at the real Killian, holding a large something like a club. He was staring at her incredulously. "Swan, what the bloody hell are you doing? You were supposed to keep him occupied!"

"I am!" Emma retorted, blushing a little self-consciously.

"At the tavern," Hook emphasized with raised eyebrows. Emma noticed his eyes were a little too firmly glued to her face. That was a little- unnerving? Disappointing? "Not here on my ship-doing this!"

"His ship!"

"You were supposed to wait for me at the pub," Hook said flatly.

"What can I say? He was very persuasive," Emma said.

"Why don't you get dressed, love, we've got work to do," Hook continued.

Emma looked down and realized Past Hook had managed to undo most of her top, pulled it down, revealing her bra. She shook her skirts back down around her ankles and turned her back on Hook to put her clothing back together, but she thought she could still feel his eyes, making her all too aware of her slightly damp underwear. "Will he remember this?"

"I don't know. He'll just think it was a drunken dream." Hook continued on to tell her about how it went with Snow while she painstakingly laced up her vest.

Emma turned back to him, fumbling with the fastening on her cloak. Hook came forward, did the tie quickly, looking at her again with those puppy dog eyes. Emma instantly remembered the way his mouth felt on her skin. A blush crept up her neck and down until she felt it all the way to her toes. Hook glared at her as if he knew what she was thinking about. He scowled and turned to the ladder.

"Let's just go before you mess up the timeline even more," he said tightly and began to climb up to the deck.

"Wait, don't tell me," Emma said. "You're jealous of yourself for kissing me?"

Hook looked at her implying more than kissing was done here.

"You know that's actually you, right?" Emma smirked.

Hook turned back to the ladder. "Let's just go."

"Whatever you say," Emma said softly. She looked forward to comparing the two versions of Hook, hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long. She couldn't resist, her blood hadn't quite cooled enough, she wanted to try his name out one more time and see if it still felt the same. "Killian."

Hook paused but wouldn't look back at her. Huh. Emma thought the forecast was good, if only they could get out of here.


End file.
